Plaisanterie douteuse
by ErynSarehl
Summary: Un texto étrange de Lestrade pousse Sherlock à se rendre à Scotland Yard. Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble amusé de le voir ?


**Auteur :** ErynSarehl (moi, en l'occurrence)

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer :** Bien qu'un Sherlock ferait très bien dans mon salon, je ne possède strictement rien concernant la série, la BBC ou Sir Arthur Conan Doyle en personne.

**Autre :** Oui, cette fic est stupide, mais c'est une idée idiote qui m'a traversée l'esprit, donc je l'ai écrite. Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être cohérente avec les traditions anglaises… J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette petite fic !

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr que… »

« Allons, Molly, une fois dans l'année. »

« Mais… »

« Une simple plaisanterie. Un retour de bâton pour tous ces ennuis qu'il nous a créé. »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour une objection, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le sourire faussement chaleureux de Mycroft Holmes était aussi redoutable qu'effrayant. Comment lutter ?

* * *

_Ricanement._

Sans se préoccuper du rire difficilement contenu du vigile, Sherlock entra à Scotland Yard. Comme d'habitude, son allure était assurée mais son pas modéré. Nul besoin de se presser outre mesure. Bien au contraire, le détective consultant prenait toujours soin de montrer qu'il était là, dans les bureaux de la police, prêt à afficher qu'il était plus efficace que ces innombrables et insipides employés de bureaux. Des bons à rien pour la plupart.

_Rires._

Tss. Qu'était-ce que cela ? Qu'avaient ces deux femmes à glousser derrière leurs dossiers. Y avait-il quelque chose d'amusant à voir Sherlock Holmes traverser un couloir ? A en juger par la quantité de rouge à lèvres que ces péronnelles arboraient, à leur écran d'ordinateur qui affichait une page Facebook et à leur air intolérablement niais, aucun doute qu'elles étaient friandes de commérage. Sans doute avaient-elles eu vent de quelque ragot sur une improbable relation amoureuse entre lui et... et quelqu'un ! John ou Lestrade, sans doute. Absurde. Elles pouvaient bien rires tant qu'elles le souhaitaient, cela n'empêcherait pas Sherlock de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade. Etrangement, l'inspecteur avait été plutôt vague dans son texto.

_« Affaire urgente. Vous intéressera. SY, on vous attend. »_

L'étrangeté du message avait intrigué Sherlock. Suffisamment pour qu'il daigne abandonner l'une de ces expériences à peine débutée. Les cadavres empruntés à Molly pourraient bien attendre quelques heures de plus. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sherlock avait à peine vu la jeune femme aujourd'hui… Elle lui avait apporté un café avant de fuir brusquement du laboratoire. Le détective fronça les sourcils une seconde, cherchant à se remémorer une chose qu'il aurait dite ou faite qui aurait pu contrarier Molly, mais il ne trouva rien à se reprocher. Tant pis, ce n'était pas important.

_Larges sourires._

Bon, là, ça commençait à devenir étrange. Que le vigile ricane devant le détective pouvait passer pour un hasard que des commères s'esclaffent sur son passage était contrariant mais que toute une bande de collègues, massée comme des moutons à la machine à café, aient les yeux rivés sur lui en ayant l'air franchement amusé, c'était définitivement trop pour être un hasard. Evidemment, lorsque Sherlock leur lança un regard interrogateur, ils détournèrent prestement les yeux, mais le détective en avait assez vu pour savoir qu'il faisait vraisemblablement l'objet d'une plaisanterie douteuse. Avait-il sous-estimé la portée des rumeurs ? A moins que tout ceci ait un rapport avec la mystérieuse enquête de Lestrade.

Choisissant d'ignorer les moqueries, Sherlock poursuivit sa route jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il accéléra le pas, mettant de côté son envie de se pavaner. De fait, ce fut à peine s'il prêta attention à l'avocat qui ne put réprimer un rire en le croisant ou au regard étonné d'une bande de gamins qui étaient là pour visiter les locaux de la police. Scotland Yard avait-elle fini par se rendre compte que même un enfant était plus à même de raisonner qu'Anderson ? L'idée fit sourire Sherlock alors qu'il atteignait enfin le bureau désiré.

Le détective frappa trois fois à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Seulement, contrairement à d'habitude, il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil de la pièce. Avec un air franchement perplexe, il balaya la pièce du regard.

Qu'Anderson ou le Sergent Donovan soient là en plus de Lestrade n'était pas spécialement étonnant. En revanche, qu'est-ce que faisait John ici ? Sherlock ne se souvenait pas l'avoir sollicité. Et surtout…

« Mycroft ? »

Oui, surtout, pourquoi diable Mycroft était-il présent ? Et tant qu'on en était dans les questions, pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes étaient hilares à la vue de Sherlock. Le petit sourire arrogant d'Anderson était d'ailleurs particulièrement agaçant. Quant au rire de Mycroft, il n'était pas loin d'être carrément angoissant. Avant que le plus jeune des deux Holmes ait pu poser une question, la voix amusée de John s'éleva.

« Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas trop quand vous l'avez dis, mais maintenant… »

Un rire répondit à la remarque du médecin tandis qu'un flash aveugla brièvement Sherlock.

« Je pense que vous pourrez remplacer la photo sur votre blog, John. »

Lestrade, son téléphone à la main, riait franchement lui aussi.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

L'air irrité du détective sembla redoubler l'hilarité générale. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, Sherlock pouvait faire preuve d'un certain sens de l'humour, mais pour ce faire, d'abord fallait-il savoir de quoi rire. La présence de Mycroft était clairement liée à la plaisanterie dont son frère faisait actuellement l'objet, et cela ne rassurait pas le détective.

« Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, mon cher frère ? »

_Mon cher frère,_ chaque fois que Mycroft utilisait cette apostrophe, cela suggérait quelque chose de louche et souvent déplaisant. Avec une grimace, Sherlock répondit immédiatement.

« Evidemment. Le premier… Oh. Je vois. Bien, j'imagine que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Quel imbécile. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Un large sourire éclairant son visage, Sally tendit un petit miroir à Sherlock. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec un sourire crispé et l'éleva au niveau de son visage. L'expression qu'il montra déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire dans le bureau. Deux épaisses marques noires cerclaient ses yeux, à l'endroit exact où ceux-ci avaient rencontré l'un des vieux microscopes du laboratoire de Saint Bart's, les plus modernes ayant mystérieusement disparus plus tôt dans la journée suite à un 'problème technique'.

« Quelle est l'expression d'usage déjà ? » Interrogea Mycroft alors que Sherlock, les lèvres pincées, rendait son miroir à Sally. « Ah oui. »

Il ménagea une petite pause avant de reprendre en souriant.

« Poisson d'avril. »


End file.
